


Safe and sound

by Anonymous



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 16 year old Jed and Leo where chosen tobe part of the Hunger games .Leo just want to survive and get out of the Hellhole he lives inJed took his little brother's place when his name was chosen  Jed want to make sure his family  is safe .Both find love in the most unusual way.
Relationships: Jed Bartlet & Leo McGarry
Collections: Anonymous





	Safe and sound

Jed and Leo sit in the wood near by the electric fence . Eating there hard stale bread "we could do it you know said Leo take off and run start a another life .

"They come after our family Leo said Jed they find our parents and torture them. 

"You don't Even like your dad Jed said Leo. "True but They would use Jon to get to me said Jed.

Jed's stepfather was the local school teacher his mother was a homemaker . Jed's little brother Jon was 13 meaning he was now old enough to have his name pick for the Hunger games .

Jed fear for his baby brother not just because Jon was only 13 but if anything happened to Jon Jed's stepfather would lose his shit .

Jon was was his fathers pride and joy. Jed was never good enough for his stepfather Jed's mother love her son's did whatever she could to provide for them.

Leo family didn't give a fuck about him both his parents where drug addicts and never seen to have enough time for their son. Leo was forced to raise himself.

Jed felt the cold air underneath his flannel shirt . The snow was just starting to melt the wind bloe gently In Jed's backcomb chestnut hair.

"Did you put your name in this year asked Jed. 

"Yeah said Leo twice how about you. "Three times said Jed . "How about your little brother asked Leo has he put his name in . "Yeah said Jed he terrified he been waking up screaming ma hasn't gotten much sleep lately. Jed's southern accent was getting thicker everyday.

"Doesn't your mom has bigger problems said leo. "My stepfather is not a complete monster said Jed.

Just as Leo was about to protest a large Truck came and park next to where Jed and Leo were sitting they were here the capital.


End file.
